Ripples In Time
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Honor, this is a word that hunter for hire, Kaoru Kamiya keeps close to her heart. She never fails a mission she has been given, but that is about to change. She's about to find out the true meaning of that word. KK pairing.
1. The Hunter for Hire

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- This is my newest rendition of RK. This is actually a dream that I had, of course I fixed it alittle...some of the stuff I dream wouldn't make sence to you guys. Heh, anyway, I don't own Kenshin or Kaoru, I just like to mess with their heads a bit...kidding! I kind of like how this turned out...so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hunter for Hire

The rain rattled against the building roofs as a shrouded figure ran past, leaving a steady trail of blood in its wake. Turning a corner, the figure slew to a stop, breathing heavily. Deep amber eyes shone from the depths of the hood, they darted about, taking everything in. The only sound was the pattering of the rain on a nearby tin roof, the figure allowed it's hand to touch the open and still bleeding wound on it's abdomen. As the figure moved to kneel and wrap the wound, it suddenly was pinned to a wall; a long shimmering sword imbedded in its chest. The hood slowly slid back revealing the youthful face of a female blonde vampire.

She bared her fangs as a woman dressed in pure black stepped out of the shadows. The woman removed her own hood and shook her long wet raven hair; small droplets of water flew about her. Lifting her eyes, her sapphire one's met with the weary golden ones of the vampire. "Who are you and why are you after me?" A cold chuckle filled the air as the woman pulled a garlic tipped dagger from her pant leg. The vampire's eyes grew large with fear, "The answer is simple, it's not that I have anything against you. I was hired to get rid of you and I always complete an assignment. So do you have a last request before I send you to hell?"

The woman positioned the dagger over the vampire's heart as she waited patiently for the vampire's answer. The vampire studied the human woman's features and made up her mind. "What is your name?" The woman smiled not a hard or cold smile, but a kind and gentle one. "Kaoru, how about you?" The vampire was completely confused now, '_a hunter that...cares?_' "Seren." Kaoru's smile grew softer and she nodded her head, "I will remember, that I promise you." The vampire felt relieved, she bared her neck and smiled back, "Thank you." Kaoru nodded her head once more and then with one swift movement, she sliced off the vampire's head off, then stabbed the body through the heart. Almost immediately the body glowed softly as it disintegrated into the air.

Kaoru cleaned her dagger and slowly replaced it, once she was finished; she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After three rings it picked up, "yes?" "The task has been carried out, I expect the amount in full. You have two hours." Kaoru then hung up and placed the cell into her pocket, sighing deeply, Kaoru looked up into the sky. Her face continued to be pelted with rain as she stared at the dark sky, chuckling coldly as lightning lit the clouds, making them seem to be dancing. Kaoru loved stormy days; they seemed to reflect how she felt on the inside. Sighing deeply, Kaoru turned and walked from the ally. '_I had best get back, Misao might have another assignment ready for me by now_.' As she walked, Kaoru's thought's drifted back to the one event that had decided her fate for her.

Flashback-

-Ten Years Prev.-

Kaoru felt her smile only widen as she waited in the Sakura tree for her father to return, from here she had the perfect vantage point. She could see everything for at least two miles, knowing her father would be back soon, Kaoru giggled in anticipation. A strong breeze blew past whipping her hair into the air to dance about her face. In the distance Kaoru could see someone coming, feeling her hands tighten on the tree limb, Kaoru squinted her eyes to make out the form of the person.

Kaoru felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw that she was right, it was her father. Kaoru watched as he neared, once he was under the tree, Kaoru giggled loudly and leapt out of the tree flying at her surprised father. His arms caught her effortlessly, "Kaoru, I told you not to do that anymore, you might hurt yourself. Then what would I tell your mother?" Kaoru smiled as he set her down gently and took her small hand in his own. "Don't worry, I'd never tell her." Her father shook his head, "what are you two chatting about over there?" Kaoru's head shot up, her mother was standing there with her arms crossed, anger and disappointment apparent in her features.

"Nothing much, just about a picnic latter today, right tenuki?" Kaoru caught his drift and nodded, "yeah, can we go, please mom!" Kaoru watched as her mother waved a hand in the air defeatedly, "alright, but I still don't like you climbing that tree young lady. Come on, let's get the lunch packed, then we can go." Kaoru squealed as she ran past her parents and into the house. Minutes later they were all together at the local park, Kaoru was rolling down one of the hills trying to beat her father down it, that was when all hell broke loose.

A shrill cry filled the air and Kaoru immediately clutched to her father's leg, her eyes filled with terror. No matter where she looked she couldn't see her mother, looking up she saw her father grit his teeth in pure anger. "Hide Kaoru, no matter what you hear, don't come out." Kaoru didn't have time to react; her father pushed her into some nearby bushes as he ran towards where they had last seen her mother. Kaoru tried to remain still, but something told her to move, so she did. Running wildly after her father, Kaoru felt her heart break at the sight that greeted her.

In the clearing where their blanket sat, lay her mother's broken body, her right arm had been severed and some type of creature was ripping at her chest in turn tearing it open. A few feet away stood three men, at least they looked like men, they all had tails and one was snarling at something. Kaoru felt her body move foreword to see what that something was, Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw that it was her father. He was holding an open wound on his arm as he spoke to the men, Kaoru couldn't make out what was said though, she was too far away.

She moved closer, her heart beating wildly in her chest, '_no father, no_.' Before she could get any closer, the man that had been snarling leapt at her father's hunched form, glistening claws on both hands. Kaoru rushed forward, but a part of her knew that she was too late, "Father!" Reaching the men and her father, Kaoru sank to her knees when she saw that man rip her father's head clean off and turn to smirk at her.

That was when it happened, something inside of her snapped. Kaoru pulled herself to her feet and grit her teeth, ignoring everything those men were saying. Seeing the short katana that one of the three men had strapped to his waist, Kaoru leapt at him, catching the man off guard. Moving as fast as she could on her small legs, Kaoru pulled the katana from the man's side and sliced his leg off. The man fell to the ground howling in pain and furry, the others, seeing this charged her. Kaoru was able to dodge one of the attacks, but was grazed by the other, sharp pain shot up through her side. Kaoru only ignored it; she rolled under one man and stabbed him in the back. He fell to his knees and Kaoru quickly cut off his head, as she was about to kill the next man, she saw a flash.

Something flew by and another scream of pain sounded and Kaoru was splattered with blood. Turning, she watched in surprise as a tall man with long brown hair tossed the third man's lifeless body to the side. He winked at her and became a blur again, Kaoru glanced about for him and found him slaying the beast that had been devouring her mother's body. Kaoru gripped the katana tighter as the man slowly approached her. "Not bad for a little girl, I am impressed, two werewolves on your first shot. I like that." Kaoru pointed the katana at the man who was now smirking at her, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled as he came to a stop before her; he pulled the katana away and knelt before her. "Those were your parents...weren't they..." Kaoru saw the tenderness in his eyes and felt all her strength leave her as the painful reality sank in. Kaoru began to sink to her knees when she felt the man pull her into his arms as he rose to his feet. Kaoru's vision began to blur, that was when the man finally answered her question and gave her an option. "I am Hiratsu and I will teach you how to hunt, you definitely have the potential. By the way, what's your name little girl?" Something inside her told her to take him up on his offer, taking one last look at her dead parents bodies, Kaoru made her decision.

"I am Kaoru and I wish for you to teach me", as those words crossed her lips, her fate was sealed. Kaoru Kamiya, the nine year-old innocent little child was gone. Replaced by Kaoru, the tainted beauty, the hunter for hire.

End Flashback-

Kaoru's fist was clenched as she opened the door to her apartment, shutting the door roughly and locking the door before throwing off her long trench coat onto the floor. Tossing off her shoes, she made her way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Entering the small room, she stripped quickly and stepped into the stall turning the water on full blast. As the water scalded her cold skin, Kaoru leaned her head against the tiled wall, '_why do I always remember that night when I finish a job? Must be because I keep their names with me as reminders, just as I did that day_.'

Finishing her shower, Kaoru got dressed and prepared herself something to eat. As she ate her meal in silence, her cell rang. Moving quickly, she picked up her trench coat and pulled out her cell. Flipping it open she pressed it to her ear, "Kaoru here." "I have another job for you, the target is a male werewolf. You better get some good sleep; from what I was told, this one's a doosy. I'll be waiting at the normal place with the complete info, sweet dreams Kaoru." Kaoru smirked as she put her cell away; '_Misao is such a ditz_.' Heading back into the living room, Kaoru put the food away and cleared the room. She began her training kata's and routines, one thought repeating through her mind, '_who am I going to kill this time_.'

* * *

A/N- Heh, lucky you! I finished this chapter and the next one, the third is 3/4's finished, so it chould be up soon! See yah next chappie! Oh! Before I go, in the flashback scene, Kaoru snapped and her inner potential came out thus her abitlity to kill those dudes! Just thought that might help, any questions, just ask! Ja Ne!  



	2. The Hunt Begins

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- Well, here's chapter two like I promised! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

Kaoru sat in the cafe, her head leaning back as she played with a small toothpick; '_Misao is late again_.' A waitress placed a bowl of soup before her; Kaoru smiled and mumbled her thanks as she tested the soup. Finding it to her liking, Kaoru began eating, she was about halfway through it when a woman slipped into the seat across from her. Kaoru smirked as she turned her attentions on that woman. She was small, had black hair in braids and deep emerald eyes, a mischievous look was on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you finally graced me with your appearance, I was just about to leave too." The woman stuck her tongue out and dropped a manila envelope onto the table with a slight '_bang_.' "Well excuse me! It's not my fault that the client just gave me the identity and info on the target. I haven't even gotten to take a peak," the woman crossed her arms and looked away angrily. Kaoru simply shook her head, "if it's that big of a deal Misao, then open the damn thing, unless you just want to sit here staring at the thing all day." Misao growled and snatched the envelope, an angry scowl on her face. With one quick tear the envelope was open and Misao dumped its contents onto the table.

There was a package that apparently held pictures and a few sheets of paper talking about the target. Misao picked up the packet of pics and opened it, she pulled out one and whistled, "Man, this one is a hottie. It'll be a real shame to kill this one off, haven't seen much men like him around, werewolf or not." Kaoru rolled her eyes and glanced out the window, '_typical Misao...always thinking every guy I'm after is hot._' "Really, what's the name?" There was a slight sound of ruffling papers and then a loud gasp filled the air. Kaoru's head immediately whipped about and her eyes locked on Misao, the woman had a pale face as she stared at the paper in her hands.

"Who is he Misao?" Misao shook her head to clear her mind and a shaky hand slid the paper over to Kaoru. "He... he...he is..." Kaoru frowned at her friends strange behavior and picked up the paper. Kaoru's confusion only deepened when she read his name aloud, "Battousai? Who the heck is he?" Kaoru looked back to Misao and found her shocked, "You don't know? I thought everyone knew about him..." Kaoru glared, telling her to just answer the question. Misao gulped and shifted in her seat, uncomfortable, "he is the strongest werewolf there has ever been. They used to call him a manslayer; he was the most feared man in all of Japan for at least twelve years. One day he just upped and disappeared, taking a few of his kind with him. He's really dangerous...no one who's faced him as an enemy has survived, ever. I find it hard to believe that he is really back, I'm going to have to watch my back more."

"So, he's some kind of invincible being or something, hah. I'll believe that when I see it. Hand me one of the pictures Misao, then call up the client and tell them that I accept." Misao nodded her head shakily and handed over a picture, she then pulled out her cell and began dialing a number. Kaoru flipped the picture and studied the figure on it, '_hmmm...Misao is right, this guy is a looker_.' In the picture the man was standing near a tree, his eyes glaring towards the one who took the picture. He had a small stature and a muscular frame, a fighter's frame. His hair was blazing many shades of red and was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, it was long and a few stray hairs were sticking out here and there. His features were almost feminine but that only made him more appealing; his slim fingers were hanging loose at his sides while his tail was nowhere to be seen. His violet shirt was snug and allowed his muscles to be seen through the thin material, his pants were black and hung loosely on his hips. But the one feature that caught Kaoru's attention, were his eyes. They seemed to flash from bright amber to deep violet, depending on the lighting and held an intensity that Kaoru had never seen before.

Just as Misao hung up her cell, Kaoru started reading over all the info they had on him, but it wasn't much. It mentioned that he had a real name, though no one knows what it is. Then there was a small blurb on him having friends, they were all werewolves except for one, a female and she was a vampire. That fact Kaoru found rather interesting, '_he has a vampire on his side, they are bitter enemies though, I guess that didn't matter though_.' It went on to mention the places where he could be found most of the time, all were public and most had to deal with gardens or parks. '_Guess he likes nature...what's this?_' The next piece of info confused Kaoru, so much that she read it out loud, "never chosen a mate, rumored to have been betrayed by the one he had planed on taking. That sucks, being betrayed like that by the one you love, that must have really hurt. All right, Misao, you can head home now. I'm expecting payment for one of my last jobs." Kaoru put all the info and pictures back into the envelope, placed a few bills for the soup and got to her feet. "Hey, where are you going?" Kaoru simply smiled, "to say hello."

The park was slightly crowded; there were families everywhere. Kaoru soon found out that there was an event being held, it was a family event too. The parents and children were to work together and whomever won would win a trip to a cool theme park in America, some place called '_Disneyland_.' Kaoru shook her head as she walked through the park, dodging a few people here and there. Reaching the small pond in the center of the park, Kaoru began her search for her target. An hour passed and she had still failed to find any sign that he was there, let alone going to show up. Deciding to look at the next place that was mentioned, Kaoru began walking back towards where she had come from. A small child was running nearby, Kaoru gave him a brief glance before continuing, but she failed to notice that the child tripped and flew at her. Kaoru swayed on her feet and prepared herself for her impact on the ground when a strong arm wrapped about her waist, catching her right before she hit.

This same person helped her to her feet and removed their arm, "are you alright miss?" The voice was gentle and soft, but all male, Kaoru could hear the slight humor in his tone and let a smile cross her lips as she turned to look at him. "I'm alright, thank..." Kaoru froze when her eyes met gentle violet one's, the person automatically registered in her mind and Kaoru tensed her body, the smile disappearing from her face. "You." Confusion flew through the man's eyes as he looked back calmly. "What?" Kaoru steeled herself and ignored the slight urge to touch him. "Battousai, I see the roomers were true, you must be an avid nature lover." The man's eyes flickered slightly, tints of amber seeping into the violet. "How do you know me and what do you want?"

Kaoru felt a slight shiver run down her spine as his voice turned hard and unfeeling, '_this one is definitely going to be a challenge_.' Kaoru tilted her head before glancing at the playing children and their happy families, this was no place to fight, someone might get hurt or in the way. Kaoru turned her eyes back to the Battousai's her eyes clashing with his, "I will explain in due time, for now, I suggest that we move this conversation elsewhere." Kaoru didn't even wait for a reply as she walked away towards a more deserted part of the park; it was closer to the street, but not close enough to do any damage. Kaoru could feel the Battousai's presence behind her; he was glaring holes into the back of her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin had been enjoying the day thus far, even if Sano had told him not to go, lest he might get caught. But Kenshin wanted to go and no one could stop him when he wanted to do something, or just wanted something. The Battousai always got what he wanted, there was no one who could stand up to a glare from him, so that made taking things all too easy. His journey to the park had been uneventful, but when he reached his favorite spot, he was surprised at what he saw.

There was a woman, a human by her scent, walking along the edge of the pond. She had her back to him and seemed to be looking for something, or someone. But that wasn't what had drawn his attention to her, she was absolutely beautiful. Kenshin had seen many beautiful women in his lifetime and some even more beautiful than she, but for some strange reason he felt drawn towards her. It was like she was calling out to him, Kenshin felt his tail twitch against his leg, it would have been wagging if it were out. Kenshin took a few steps towards her; all he could make out was her long raven hair, her figure and her pleasing aroma. '_Hmmm...Sakura blossoms and apples_.'

She began moving towards the way she had just come, turning to glance at a running child before continuing. Kenshin followed, when that same child ran into her, almost knocking her off her feet. She swayed and began to fall, suddenly Kenshin moved, wrapping an arm about her back and preventing her from falling. '_Why did I just do that?_' Making sure she was steady on her feet, Kenshin stepped away and asked her if she was fine. He watched as she turned her head as she spoke, "I'm alright, thank..." she trailed off when their eyes met. Kenshin couldn't breathe for a moment, his eyes glued to her brilliant sapphire ones, he felt everything but her melt away. Then she suddenly spoke, "You." The look in her eyes worried him and hardly anything could worry him. "What?" He watched in complete confusion as her eyes turned stone hard and her body tensed, "Battousai, I see the roomers were true, you must be an avid nature lover."

Kenshin felt something stir within him, immediately his emotions towards this woman recoiled and he turned to his well-known icy persona. That was what those who didn't know the real him would see, nothing but a cold-blooded killer, no matter how far from the truth that was. But that didn't answer the next question that ran through his mind, '_who is this woman?_' "How do you know me and what do you want?" The woman simply tilted her head and looked about, not caring. Kenshin was confused but her next words confused him further. "I will explain in due time, for now, I suggest that we move this conversation elsewhere." It took a moment as he followed her before it clicked in his mind, '_she doesn't want these people to watch us fight, she's afraid that they may be harmed. Interesting..._' He glared at her back as he tried to figure out who she was and what she was doing here.

Her voice snapped him out of his own thoughts, "Stop staring at me like that." Kenshin felt his eyebrows lift, '_she wasn't frightened? It's like I don't even phase her_,' "You haven't answered my question yet." The woman stopped and turned to face him her eyes were hard and cold, it did something no one else ever had, it sent a shiver down his spine. "The answer is simple, I was hired to hunt you down and kill you." Kenshin was shocked, '_this woman...she is a hunter for hire? If so, who hired her?_' "I see, may I ask who hired you, miss?" Kenshin didn't know why but he wanted to know her name, she intrigued him and apparently wasn't frightened of him, which was a rarity in itself.

"I make it a rule to never ask who hired me, as long as I complete the assignment and get paid, I could care less. Why do you want to know?" Kenshin was pleased that she had a little bite to her, that made her all that more enticing. "So I know who to personally, '_thank_' for sending such a pretty human to do me in." The woman growled at his words, this make Kenshin smirk, "Really, well this '_pretty human_' has better things to do than talk all day. So why don't we get on with this already, Battousai." Kenshin felt his body shake at how she said 'Battousai,' it made him long to touch her. Shaking away his wayward thoughts, Kenshin readied himself. "You still haven't told me your name, woman." The woman smirked and slipped into her own stance, "The names Kaoru, I'll make sure you remember it, for what little time left you have."

* * *

A/N- There you go, I know them fighting might have come really soon, but trust me...it's needed for my plot line! See Yah Next Chappie! Ja Ne!  



	3. Bound By Honor

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- Well, here's the third chapt! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bound By Honor

Slipping into a deffencive stance, Kaoru decided to ablige her soon to be victom. "The names Kaoru, I'll make sure you remember it, for what little time left you have." Kaoru launched herself forward after that and was surprised to see that her dagger clashed with the Battousai's. Kaoru pushed against him, trying to force him back, but he failed to move an inch. Taking a chance, Kaoru pulled back and was pleased to see him fall forward from his own momentum. But he caught himself quickly and launched his own attack against her, Kaoru had to back up to avoid the down thrust of his dagger. Kaoru decided to try something elce, moving fast, Kaoru began running towards the nearby street, hoping that the trafic and cars may give her some kind of higher ground.

She watched as the Battousai ran alongside her keeping up with her pace effortlessly. Reaching the sidewalk, Kaoru ran towards the street and jummped onto the nearest moving car. Balancing herself, she ignored the drivers protests and the points and stares of the pedestrians. The Battousai had leapt onto the roof of the car at her side, Kaoru reached into her back pocket and threw four silver throwing daggers at him. He evaded all but one, it graized his arm, burning the flesh it touched. Smirking, Kaoru was about to throw four more when the car she was on suddenly stopped. With both of her hands being used, she was unable to keep her balance and rolled down the front of the car. She landed with a thump on the ashpalt, continuing to roll into the oncoming trafic. Unable to move fast enough, Kaoru could only stare as an oncoming truck came at her.

Just when the truck was about to hit her, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap about her waist and leap out of the street, while in this persons arms. Kaoru's heart sped up when they landed far away from the street, the person set her down gently and Kaoru looked up at her savior. Kaoru felt her heart almost stop when she locked gazes with none other than the Battousai, '_how the hell did this happen?_' "You are definitely nuts if you keep doing stunts like that, you sure are different than all the other slayers that have come after me." Kaoru noticed the amusement in his eyes and no matter how much her mind screamed at her to rip his head off she only gritted her teeth. All the while she tried to think of ways she could get out of this stupid situation she had put herself in. Her memory flashed back to how she had failed to consern herself with her suroundings, groaning she rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

Kaoru could feel the Battousai's eyes on her and could swear that he was laughing at her. Growling low in her throat, Kaoru clenched one of her fists as she stomped over to the nearest tree and began to tear it to peices, all the while spouting several choice curses. After about five minutes of this Kaoru finally calmed, she took a deep breath as she turned to look at the rather confused Battousai. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru prepared herself for whatever reaction she was about to recieve. '_No matter how much I don't want to, on my honor I have to repay him. Damn it!_' Kaoru slowly lowered herself on one knee, her eyes focused upon the ground. "What are you doing?" Kaoru gritted her teeth and fought down her first urges, the desire to rip her hair out and scream her head off seemed like a really good choice right about now.

"You saved my life. That makes my obligation to kill you void, on my honor I...I..." Kaoru sighed, '_just get it over with._' "I pledge myself to you, Battousai. I am in your dept and in payment of that dept I..." A hand was placed over her mouth, preventing Kaoru from finishing. "I see...just so you know, that means that you would belong to me now. Also, the name is Kenshin. Only my enemies call me Battousai, now then...your coming with me, Kaoru." Kaoru simply nodded her head, she had no choice, she was bound now and there's nothing she could do about it. When he let go of her mouth, Kaoru waited until he made a move. Battousai, '_Kenshin_,' gripped her wrist and pulled her to her feet, he then flashed one simpathetic smile and started to drag her after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin tenced as he watched the woman named Kaoru pull something from her back as she came at him quickly. Kenshin pulled out a dagger he had hidden and smirked when he saw that was what she had as well, '_we think alike, I like that_.' Kenshin held his ground as he felt her push against him, suddenly she moved back and he felt himself fall forwards. Catching himself quickly, Kenshin moved forward towards Kaoru, he was impressed yet again when she avoided the blow. Suddenly she turned about and took off towards the nearby streets, smirking, Kenshin rushed after her. He was having fun and this was a challange that he would enjoy to the fullest, reaching the sidewalk, he watched as she leapt onto a car. Following suit, Kenshin landed on the car next to hers, '_she's fast but not as fast as me_.'

Balancing himself, he watched as Kaoru pulled out four throwing daggers. Tencing himself, he dodged all but one, it burned his arm when it grazed it. Kenshin kept his expression nutral while his mind was shocked, '_silver_ _throwing daggers...ingenous_.' He watched as she tried to balance herself when the car suddenly stopped, but she slipped, rolling down the front of the car and into the street. He mentally shook his head at the amature slip-up that she had just made, it seemed that even a skilled human like her made mistakes. He leapt back onto the sidewalk, he was about to turn and leave when something made him stop. His eyes focused on the woman as she rolled to a stop, by the look of things she was too daised to dodge the oncoming truck.

Kenshin tried to hold his ground, but when he saw her just freze and await the blow, his body moved on its own. Leaping next to Kaoru, he pulled her against his chest as he jumped out of the street and moved into the trees. '_Why did I just do that? She's my enemey...but why did I..._' he could feel her curl against his form as if it was a perfect fit, '_maybe she is..._' shaking away his darker thoughts he looked about, searching. Finding a semi-secluded spot he let go of her and took a step back. His eyes apraised her heavily breathing form with much interest, '_she is the only hunter to stand against me in battle, even though it was for a little while. That firey spirit of hers really suits her and it is refreshing to know that there is someone out there willing to stand against me_.'

"You are definitely nuts if you keep doing stunts like that, you sure are different than all the other slayers that have come after me." He smirked to himself when he saw the way her jaw seemed to tighten at his words, the look in her eyes stired dark emotions in him and he nearly shived as a dark voice started to whisper to him. '_She's_ _wild that one, taiming that spirit would be a great challenge. But the way her eyes give away all her emotions...priceless_.' He watched with much amusement as she stormed over to a nearby tree and began to pulverize it, he could just feel his body siver in delight at the savage way she went about it. Her voice filled the air with many curses that he never thought a female would ever know let alone utter, but as he could see she was a one of a kind female. '_Why don't you take her, she is pure by her scent...come on, you know you want to..._' Kenshin's thoughts trailed off when he noticed Kaoru kneeling before him.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin knitted his brows as he watched Kaoru figit slightly and turn her head to look him straight in the eye. "You saved my life. That makes my obligation to kill you void, on my honor I...I..." Kenshin felt an emotion surge through him at her words. An emotion that he hasn't felt in years, smug possessiveness, he wanted the woman before him and now she was in his debt. He made up his mind and he was detremined to go through with it. '_She has honor...I've never heard of a hunter with honor, at least not a female one. I have to have her, if only as a friend, then so be it. As long as she is mine_.' That was when her next words hit his ears and he mentally cheered. "I pledge myself to you, Battousai. I am in your dept and in payment of that dept I..." Kenshin had heard enough so he placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her midsentence.

"I see...just so you know, that means that you would belong to me now. Also, the name is Kenshin. Only my enemies call me Battousai, now then...your coming with me, Kaoru." Seeing her nod her head, Kenshin smirked as he gripped her wrist and drug her after him. Kenshin pulled her along until they reached where he had first seen her, he could feel something off about '_Kaoru_', stopping he turned to look at her. Kaoru had her head down and was acting submissive. Kenshin shook his head at this, '_I don't want her to act this way...I like her agressiveness..._' "Kaoru, look at me." Reaching over he took her chin in his hand and brought her face up to lock their eyes. "There's no need to be so submissive, yes you are in my debt, but I will not force you to do anything..." he released her wrist and took a step away. "Only come with me if you really wish too," Kenshin mentally slapped himself, '_since when am I so lienient? You just met her and now your being all noble, just to make her happy...something is wrong with me_.'

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears, he had just declaired that she was his and now he was giving her a choise? '_Maybe I should make a break while I have a chance...no. I owe him my life and I must repay him...even if that means becoming his possession_.' Sighing, Kaoru locked Kenshin's eyes with her own. "I made an oath and I am not going to break it...but let's get one thing straight, Kenshin, Battousai...who ever you are. I don't like you, so don't expect me to be happy about this. Got it?" Kenshin felt a smile grace his lips as he mentally cheered. "Crystal...now, since that is out of the way, do you have anything you want to take care of before I take you to my home?" Kaoru looked at him as if he had just grown a third head, '_what is up with this guy?_' "I guess...I do have a friend that I'd like to inform what has happened. If that's alright..." Kenshin chuckled and nodded his head.

Still eyeing him warily, Kaoru pulled out her phone and dialled Misao's number, it rang a few times before it picked up. "Hello?" Kaoru turned to look away for Kenshin, for some reason she found the way he was looking at her rather un-nerving. "Misao, it's me, Kaoru." There was a slight pause, "Kaoru? Did you acomplish your mission that fast?" Kaoru sighed dejectedly, '_Misao's not going to like this_.' "No Misao...the mission is off. I need you to call the client and inform them that I have decided to change my mind and decline the mission." Kaoru steeled herself for what was to come, '_3, 2, 1..._' "What! What do you mean, '_declined_.' Kaoru, you've never declined a mission once. What happened to make you change your mind?" Taking a quick glance at Kenshin, Kaoru decided to hold off telling her just yet. "I'll tell you later Misao. Just take care of it." Before Misao could put a word in edge wise, Kaoru turned off her phone and replaced it.

Kaoru was about to speak when she felt Kenshin grip her hand and being dragging her off again. Glancing to her side she caught him looking at her before adverting his gaze again, '_he is really weird...some legendary killer my ass, more like some shy school boy if you ask me. But he was kind in letting me call Misao like that..._' Kaoru let out a deep sigh as she slowly let her fingers entwine with Kenshin's, surprising him in the process. Keeping her eyes focused forward as they began walking past the children and families that still littered the area, Kaoru cleared her throat. "Thank you...for letting me call my friend." A light chuckle answered her, bemused, Kaoru shot Kenshin a fake glare. "What's so funny?" Kenshin smiled as he looked at her, Kaoru could swear that she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked back at him in slight awe.

"It's simple Kaoru. One, you just finished saying that you didn't like me and here we are, holding hands." Kaoru gaped at his words, trying to pry her hand from his and only suceeding in bringing him flush against her side. Kenshin's smile only widened at that, "two, here I am taking you away from everything you've ever known and you thank me. Who wouldn't be amused...Kaoru." Kenshin made sure to say her name with an obvious pur and was pleased to feel Kaoru tremmor slightly beside him. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru looked away, suddenly really embaressed. '_How the hell can he do that, but his voice did sound rather sexy...Ahhh! Stop it! Think about something elce, quickly_.' Trying to divert her attention to something elce, Kaoru ended up failing every time she glanced at her side and saw the red head. She let out a groan as she felt that headache steadily returning, '_this is going to be a long day_.'

* * *

A/N- I loved writting that endding part! It was soo much fun! I hope you guys like it too! Oh, the reason that I made Kaoru get into Kenshin's debt will soon come to light, so keep faith the answers are coming! Till Then...Ja Ne! 


	4. Change Isn't Always A Bad Thing

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- Hey! Sorry about the wait...I got a job and now have college classes! Cool huh?! But they sure take up most of my time...sigh...sorry that this wasn't put up sooner...anyway...I don't own RK, but I do love playing with the characters!

Well...enough of that...on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Change Isn't Always A Bad Thing

The day just seemed to get from bad to worse for Kaoru as she dealt with Kenshin dragging her halfway across town. It had started right after she finished her call to Misao, almost automatically after hanging up, Kenshin gripped her wrist and started walking.

"Where is your home?"

The question shocked Kaoru, '_what does he mean, where is my home?_' Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru watched an innocent look cross Kenshin's face.

"What…I just wanted to know if you wanted to get anything from there before I take you back to my home. After all, you'll be staying with me for a very long time…I just wanted you to be comfortable."

Kaoru could feel a blush of embarrassment cross her cheekbones as his words sunk in, '_great one Kaoru, now I feel completely stupid!_'

Telling him her address, Kaoru then satisfied herself with being drug into a cab and carted back to her apartment.

Getting out of the cab, Kaoru hurried up to her door and punched in her security code, wanting to just get this over and done with already. The door opened with a low hiss, stepping inside the darkened room, Kaoru waited for Kenshin to enter as well.

Once he had crossed the threshold, Kaoru hit the '_close_' button and the door shut without a sound. Turning around, Kaoru found that Kenshin had already taken the liberty of turning on the lights and seemed to be exploring.

"Um…I'll be right back…"

Brushing past him, Kaoru made her way down the hall to her bedroom, reaching it she hurried inside and shut her door firmly behind her. She was relieved to know that at least for the moment she didn't have to worry about Kenshin and the blasted promise she had made.

'_I still can't believe that I did that...I was trained to mind my surroundings but in the end...I ended up focusing wholly upon Kenshin. How am I going to take living with him?_'

Knowing she didn't have much time, Kaoru flipped on the light and moved to her bed thus pushing her thoughts away until later, kneeling she pulled a duffle bag out and put it on her bed. Two or three minutes passed as Kaoru placed clothing and things in the bag, taking one more glance about her room, Kaoru pulled the zipper closed and slung the strap over her shoulder.

Kenshin had been waiting patiently as he wandered through Kaoru's kitchen and living room, '_it smells like her everywhere...I'm going to enjoy having her around...hell, I don't think I'm going to even let her leave my side._'

A smirk drifted onto Kenshin's lips as he ran his claws over one of Kaoru's chairs, the soft material made a sort of scratching noise as he took another deep whiff of the air about him, Kaoru's scent was so strong that it almost made him dizzy.

Hearing the door to the room Kaoru had disappeared into open, Kenshin pulled his hand back and moved into the hallway, watching as Kaoru approached him. She seemed to be deep in thought, noticing the bag that was slung over her shoulder, Kenshin walked towards her and gripped her shoulder.

Forcing down her gut feeling of kicking the shit out of Kenshin, Kaoru stopped and looked up at him. Seeing the amused look in his eye confused her, then she felt his hand shift and watched as he took her bag from her, slinging it over his own shoulder.

"So, you ready now?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Kenshin was surprised when Kaoru muffled a giggle, '_it seems that she finds something about me funny...but what?_'

Unable to hold it back any longer, Kaoru broke out giggling, she shook her head as if that would help stop her from continuing.

Kenshin on the other hand was finding it hard to keep himself from touching her, '_Kami, her voice is beautiful when she laughs...besides, she looks so sexy when her body trembles like that. It makes me want to grab her, pin her to the nearest wall and ravish her senseless…what's wrong with me? I can worry about jumping her later, first we need to leave this place before **he** finds out that I have taken a human female as my own._'

"Alright…it's about time that we get moving, I told Sano that I'd be back in an hour, he'll kill me if I'm late. So let's go…" reaching down, Kenshin gripped Kaoru's hand and immediately felt her curl her fingers within his, that alone brought a smile to his lips.

'_Why is he acting so strange...and who's this Sano person?_' Kaoru glanced at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye, cautious of the new behavior that he was showing to her.

Kenshin didn't seem to notice because he didn't say anything as he lead them to the door, within a couple minutes, Kenshin and Kaoru were out of her room and were now standing before the manager of the apartment complex.

"So you're finally leaving…alright, hand over your room key and sign here please miss."

The slightly balding man pointed to a line on the paper before him, as Kenshin handed the key over Kaoru grabbed a nearby pen and signed the spot that the manager had mentioned. Once this was done, the manager gave Kenshin and Kaoru a measuring look.

"If you don't mind my asking…why are you leaving now of all times?"

Before Kaoru could say anything, Kenshin had pulled Kaoru against his chest and he was glaring at the manager. The man nearly pissed his pants as he backed away from the counter, his back hitting the wall behind him, he could swear that there was a demon in front of him and that was enough to scare him half to death.

To say Kenshin was pissed was an understatement, he didn't need to know everything about the human male in front of him to know that he found Kaoru attractive and who wouldn't? But seeing another male stepping into his territory and eyeing something that belonged to him was not a wise decision for the weak human to make.

Kaoru was surprised when she first heard it, the deep and resounding growl that rumbled out of Kenshin's chest as he snarled at the manager, but what really got to her was the fact that the sound was comforting and seemed to soothe her down to her very core.

'_What is this feeling that I have...he is my enemy. I am only going along with him because of my promise...but why do I never want to leave his embrace?_'

While Kaoru was debating this, she failed to notice that Kenshin had lead them outside again and he now had her in his arms as he leapt from building to building. Coming out of it, Kaoru gripped his shoulder as she gasped in surprise, her eyes hard as she glared at the amused look that Kenshin was giving her.

"What the hell, do you think you are doing!"

Unable to hold back after Kaoru's statement, Kenshin started chuckling deeply as he shook his head lightly, '_how can a human female be so adorable is beyond me._'

Seeing that Kenshin was clearly not going to answer her question, Kaoru grit her teeth as she looked away from him, watching buildings and people flash by. After about a minute or so, Kaoru noticed that they were headed out of the city and into the mountains, this only brought more confusion to her mind.

'_I thought that he lived in the city, where all the meat is…what is he doing, living out here? I don't get it…_'

Kaoru was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice that Kenshin had come to a stop and was currently giving her another of those amused looks that could really piss her off. It took a poke to snap her out of it, blinking once, Kaoru looked up and saw that Kenshin looked as if he was about to burst in to laughter.

"Well…as much as I enjoy having you look at me like that," Kaoru's expression only soured and Kenshin bit his lip, "but it's about time you met my companions, after all…you will be with us for a long time."

Just nodding her head, Kaoru waited for Kenshin to set her down, which he did after a moment. But as Kaoru moved to pull away, Kenshin tightened his grip about her waist, forcing her to stay practically glued to his side.

Knowing that struggling would be useless, Kaoru let Kenshin lead her towards a mansion, one that she hadn't noticed before. It was well concealed in the grove of trees that surrounded it, the tall dark building looked almost ominous, until Kaoru noticed that how things were situated that it would give the building that sort of look.

"So…what do you think of your new home?"

Jerking at how close Kenshin's voice was, Kaoru glared up at him, "what am I supposed to think…it's better than having nowhere to stay, but that's all it is to me, understand!"

Growling in slight anger at what Kaoru said, Kenshin watched as Kaoru's eyes widened as Kenshin's gentle violet eyes changed to a bright amber. It was about time that he gave Kaoru a reality check, '_if she is to fit in with us, she needs to understand…I don't want to have to force her into anything…but…_'

"Kaoru…you are part of my pack now, whether you like it or not. So at least give us a chance…I know you've been through some shitty stuff with my kind before, but I have as well. Please just try…"

As Kenshin's voice deepened and trailed off, Kaoru let out a sigh, '_he's right…I have to at least try, after all, he hasn't done anything to harm me yet and now I am stuck with him._'

"Fine…but don't expect much…"

Kenshin's expression immediately changed as Kaoru's words sank in, he was about to say something again when loud gasps and laughter sounded from the direction of the mansion.

"Well, well…look what the cat dragged in...who's the chick Kenshin?"

Both Kaoru and Kenshin turned to see who had said that, but Kaoru's eyes blew wide as her jaw dropped in total shock at what lay before her eyes. '_I never would have thought…_'

* * *

A/N- And there it is...heh...I wonder who said that hmm? I guess you'll find out in the next chapt which is a little over half done...so it should be up soon...god willing! Anyway...until then...Ja Ne! 


	5. Kenshin's Companions

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait...but I finally got this done! And it's you're present for X-mas and New Years...So enjoy! 

Don't own RK, but hell, who wouldn't want Kenny boy chained to their bedroom wall? Ahem...sorry...on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kenshin's Companions

Kenshin continued glancing from between his pack mates and Kaoru, amusement in his eyes, '_this is going to be interesting..._'

Kaoru could only stare as she let her eyes run over each of the people standing before her, Kenshin's grip about her waist tightened as he lead them towards the others.

There were a total of six there, two female and the rest male. Kaoru noticed right off that as it had said in the file she had received about Kenshin, there was one vampire among them, but it surprised her greatly to find that said vampire was the older of the two females.

This conclusion was easily found, considering that each of the others were sporting tails. But something else also seemed rather off to Kaoru as she gazed at the people she would be living with for who knows how long, there were two children, the youngest seemed to be the male while the older was the remaining female.

What stood out among the remaining three males was their height, it was clear that Kenshin was the Alpha of the pack, but Kaoru was finding it really strange that three males clearly capable of being an Alpha would follow after Kenshin.

As first impressions went, Kaoru found this one to be one of the strangest that she had ever experienced, '_well who wouldn't find a pack like this strange…this is really going to take some getting used to._'

Deciding that Kaoru had been given enough time to give each of his pack mates a once over, Kenshin gave Kaoru a sharp poke causing her to yelp and glare at him, much to his amusement of course.

"What was that for?!" Her voice low and full of anger, Kaoru gave Kenshin one of the worst glares that she was capable of, but it didn't even faze him which only served to just piss her off more.

Choking back the laughter that was rising in his chest, Kenshin cleared his throat and pointed to their guests, a blush rose on Kaoru's face as she realized that not only did she just challenge Kenshin but she had completely forgotten about the others.

A loud cough from the side caught both of their attentions, Kaoru's eyes widened when she realized that it was one of the more dangerous looking males and he was staring directly at her, "if you have finished with your fun Himura, I would be grateful if you would answer Sagara's earlier remark."

Sighing, Kenshin gave a nod of his head and released Kaoru, shoving her towards his pack mates.

"This is Kaoru everyone, as you have all probably figured out, she is a human. She will now be staying with us indefinitely and before any of you jump to conclusions about why I brought home a human female, she is a hunter and a very skilled one at that."

Having said that, Kenshin presented his arm, showing where one of Kaoru's silver throwing knives had pierced his skin. This sent mumbles and tightening expressions throughout his pack, they were clearly shocked to know that this human had somehow been able to scar him.

After a moment, one of them stepped foreword and began circling Kaoru, giving her a curious and measuring look. He stopped after making two rotations, "seems to be quite harmless…are you sure that you didn't just slip up and accidentally let her cut you? I mean…from just looking at her, she seems to be rather weak to be a hunter, not to men…"

Fed up with being put under the microscope, Kaoru had drawn one of her throwing knives and was now holding it at the male's throat, her expression serious and cold.

"Fuck you…I could have sliced that throat of yours before you even had a chance to stop me, the only reason I haven't is because that would be low and I do not wish to tarnish myself because of someone like you. So before you judge me, Lycan, I think you might want to think twice before insulting someone you just met."

The males eyes darkened and Kaoru could see that he was deciding whether to attack her or not, prepared to teach him a lesson, Kaoru was about to apply more pressure when a hand gripped her shoulder and upon recognizing the touch Kaoru lowered her knife.

"That's enough you two, Aoshi…now that you have seen some of her skill, do you still doubt my words?"

Giving his pack mate a serious look, he saw the answer to his question and gave a nod, "alright then. Now before anyone else questions me, I think introductions are in order, ne?"

Slipping her throwing knife back with it's brothers, Kaoru committed the name of the tall male before her to memory and prepared to do so with the rest.

"Ok then, starting from the left, the one with the neutral expression and yellow eyes, is Haijime Saitou."

Said Lycan only gave her a slight nod before lighting up a cigarette and looking elsewhere. Kenshin didn't seem to mind and only continued with the intros.

"The one next to him with the rooster look going, is Sanosuke Sagara. He's a bit of a goof, but he's still alright."

As Kenshin paused, this Sanosuke approached with a smile spread across his lips, "Hey there, you can just call me Sano for short, nice to meet yah missy."

Snorting at the nickname, Kaoru looked to Kenshin, silently telling him to continue. Nodding Kenshin pointed to the vampire female, "this is Megumi Takani and if you haven't figured it out already, she is a vampire. Anyway, if you need any medical attention what so ever, go to her and she'll fix you right up."

Megumi smiled and Kaoru couldn't help but compare that smile to that of a fox. Nodding back Kaoru turned her attention to the remaining two, Kenshin saw this and couldn't help but smile, everything seemed to be going rather well so far.

"The one you have already met is Aoshi Shinomori, don't mind him, he's always inquisitive." Kenshin jerked a thumb towards the male that Kaoru had just clashed with and he only sent Kenshin a look before staring off.

Kenshin merely shook his head and continued. "Now, the last two, as you can see are the youngest. The female is Tsubame, she's rather shy but really gentle." The one called Tsubame blushed before she darted behind Megumi, her tail the only thing showing that she was behind Megumi.

Kenshin only smiled, "and last but not least, the shorty is Yahiko Myojin."

"Hey! I'm not short!" Kaoru jumped at the suddenness as Yahiko's voice tore through the night air, he was scowling at Kenshin and Kaoru couldn't stop the small chuckle that passed her lips at how silly he looked.

Yahiko's expression only darkened when he heard her though, "what's so funny, huh, ugly?!"

A muscle in Kaoru's jaw twitched as she let her eyes narrow and her hand slide down to grasp that same throwing knife from before, her expression was livid as she took a threatening step foreword and towards the boy.

"What did you just call me?!"

Yahiko flinched and his whole body tensed, "U-g-l-y! Or are you stupid too?"

Letting loose a low snarl that any Lycan would envy, Kaoru launched forwards, gripping the front of Yahiko's shirt Kaoru lifted him into the air. Her eyes hard, Kaoru brought Yahiko's face close to her own, "I'm warning you right now kid, if you want a fight then you've got a fight but if you loose you will no longer be among the living, oath or not. You get me?!"

Yahiko's eyes blew wide as he trembled within Kaoru's grip, Kenshin smiled ruefully at his shocked pack mates before he moved over to stand behind Kaoru, giving Yahiko an annoyed look.

Kaoru could feel Kenshin behind her, but she didn't even flinch as she slowly lowered Yahiko to the ground and gripped his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Yahiko…I will not harm you unless you force my hand. I can be very friendly and kind, but if you get on my bad side…you will regret it…understand?"

Yahiko straightened abruptly at her soft and gentle tone, his eyes were confused as he looked around Kaoru, at Kenshin in a silent question.

Rolling his eyes, Kenshin touched Kaoru's shoulder as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "he always overreacts…its typical behavior for him. I think that he admires you…he always insults me to show me that he is tough, that he can be thought of as an adult. So…give the little guy some slack…ne?"

Pushing down the sudden desire to sink back against Kenshin, Kaoru grit her teeth and gave a curt nod, "I get the picture…"

Smiling at the effect that he had just had upon Kaoru, Kenshin stepped back and gripped Kaoru's shoulder as he narrowed his eyes at Yahiko, "Yahiko…I'll let you get away with it this once, but if there is a next time…you will be punished."

Yahiko shrank at Kenshin's words, a look of complete horror crossing his face as he gulped and gave a curt nod, "I…I understand…"

Kenshin immediately brightened as a sly smirk crossed his lips, "alright then…if we are done with all the intros, I'd like to show Kaoru around and get her set up here." Kenshin gripped Kaoru's shoulder tighter as he steered her towards the house, but a cough behind him caused him to stop short. Without even turning, Kenshin let out a sigh, "what is it Megumi?"

Megumi shifted tentatively before she took a deep breath, knowing that Kenshin would find out sooner or later, "it's about where Kaoru is going to stay, we…we have only enough rooms for the seven of us. So, where will she be able to stay?" Megumi prepared for the severe talking to that she was sure to get when she heard Kenshin start laughing as he shook his head, Megumi was so baffled that she could only stare at him in disbelief.

"That is alright Megumi…she will be staying with me," Kenshin turned his meaningful eyes upon a rather surprised and confused Kaoru, lifting a hand he ran one of his fingers across her cheek, delighting in the soft skin that he felt there.

Kaoru's eyes immediately widened, lifting a hand Kaoru reached down and gripped Kenshin's tail in a vice grip, causing him to let out a loud yelp of pain.

"And you'll be sleeping on the floor…ne?"

Kenshin winced as Kaoru tightened her grip, not able to stand the pain, Kenshin began nodding his head franticly. "Yes...p…please let go Kaoru…it…it hurts…"

Kaoru let go quickly, smiling sheepishly she began running her fingers through Kenshin's tail, in an attempt to soothe away some of the pain that she had caused. Instead it had a very interesting effect, Kenshin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt pleasure course through every pore of his body, it felt so good that he had sunk against Kaoru's shoulder as deep rumbling purrs rolled out of his chest.

The whole time, the others watched in muted surprise the same thought running through their minds, '_Kenshin likes her..._'

Struggling to speak over the incredible sensations that were running through him, Kenshin knew that if Kaoru kept this up he would end up doing something that they both would regret, working up the strength Kenshin gripped Kaoru's shoulders tightly to gain her attention.

Stilling her hand, Kaoru gave Kenshin a confused and guarded look, "what is it?"

Taking a deep breath to regain his wits, Kenshin felt an embarrassed blush burn his cheeks, "we really need to head inside…uh, I need to speak with you alone, alright?" He tried to make his tone normal, but instead it came out desperate and frantic, he really needed to tell her a few things about lycan's that she apparently didn't know.

Kaoru's eyebrows knit together as she tilted her head, "okay…let's go then." '_There is something really weird going on here…I wonder why he's acting this way? Why am I acting this way? When did I start to actually consider him harmless…I'm in his debt, but I don't feel like I am any more, why is this happening to me?_'

As she was lost in her own thoughts, Kenshin took his chance to study her face, his heart began beating rapidly as he lifted a hand and reached it towards her face. He wanted to touch her lips, feel her hair, her skin, just burry his nose in her neck and take in her scent.

'_Why am I feeling like this…I know I think she is attractive, but this reminds me of the first time I met **her**. No, I can't think of that, she's gone. She chose her path and I can't place the blame on Kaoru, they are two different people, no…I won't let that happen. Never again._'

Gritting his teeth, Kenshin drew his hand back and ran it through his hair nervously, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he reached down to grip Kaoru's hand in his own. Kaoru felt his touch and tensed slightly as his fingers slid through hers, locking their hands together rather nicely, "come on."

As they started up the steps before them, Kaoru took one glance behind her and not for the first time that day she thought, '_What have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

A/N- And there it is...this one took a while to get right and it was being a real pain in the ass...anyway, see yah guys next time! Ja Ne! 


	6. Living With Your Enemy

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- This definitely has been a long time coming, I'm just glad that I actually finished it! Anway, I've been looking for someone to help me beta my work and so if your interested, just pm me. 

I don't own RK! Duh!

Now onto the fic!

* * *

Chapter 6: Living With Your Enemy

The weeks had passed quickly into months and soon Kaoru found herself fitting in rather well with her new '_family._'

Stretching her back and hearing it pop nicely, Kaoru smiled to herself as she lifted her trusty throwing knives and took aim at the tree that sat several feet away. After hitting her mark several times, Kaoru turned and her smile deepened as she watched her new protégé hit the place she had marked on the tree below her own.

"Very good Tsubame, you're getting pretty good at this…but, Yahiko-chan, needs to practice more…" smirking over her shoulder at the other person who was throwing knives at a tree opposite theirs, Kaoru's smirk deepened when Yahiko messed up and threw a knife into the forest.

"Damn it!" Growling, Yahiko turned to face the smug looking Kaoru and the blushing Tsubame, his eyes narrowed, "Why do you always pick on me? I didn't volunteer for this! Kenshin made me do this, so stop bothering me!!"

Shaking her head, Kaoru walked over to the tree and went about yanking her knives out when a scream from behind her sounded, jumping Kaoru whirled and held her knives ready. But what greeted her eyes had her cussing under her breath and throwing the knives in her hand to the ground, "what do you want?"

Chuckling softly, Kenshin released Tsubame gently and laughed out loud when she started blushing again before running over to stand near Yahiko, "Megumi needs you inside quick, I volunteered to make an appearance, how's the training going Yahiko?"

Yahiko merely grunted before he went back to throwing the knives Kaoru had loaned him, smiling at that Kenshin turned back to Kaoru only to see her high pony tail pass right by him.

Unable to resist, Kenshin took a deep whiff of the air and sighed when Kaoru's scent hit him full force, hearing a snickering sound at his side Kenshin glanced over to find Tsubame and Yahiko trying to hold their laughter in.

"What's so funny?" At his words Tsubame broke out in giggles while Yahiko bit his finger while clamping his eyes shut, confused Kenshin walked over and looked down at them both, he narrowed his eyes and watched with satisfaction as they both sobered quickly.

"That's better, now answer my question..." gulping, Yahiko trembled. "You and…Ka…Kaoru," Kenshin felt his jaw tighten as his eyes narrowed, seeing the look in his eyes, Yahiko freaked and blurted the rest out quickly. "Youlikeher!"

Surprise flooded throughout Kenshin as he turned away, a blush starting to burn his cheeks, '_if they've caught on, then Kaoru won't be far behind. She's going to hate me..._'

Clearing his throat, Kenshin schooled his expression as he turned back to face Tsubame and Yahiko, "why do you say that Yahiko?" Moments after he had said that, Kenshin watched as Yahiko's expression turned to one that clearly said, '_are you retarded?_'

"It's obvious…just like how she looks at you, the only one's who don't notice is you and her, and you call me childish…come one Tsubame, lets go get something to eat." Having said his piece, Yahiko gripped Tsubame's wrist and drug her along with him, past a stunned looking Kenshin and towards the house.

Kenshin could only stare at the trees a few feet before him as his mind repeated Yahiko's words over and over again, growing rather frustrated, Kenshin strode over to where Kaoru's daggers were sitting and lifted one, gripping it hard enough for his knuckles to go white Kenshin flung it deep into the forest as his voice filled the small clearing, "shit!"

Leaning against a nearby tree, Kenshin panted heavily as he grit his teeth, his mind kept going over those words and Kenshin was starting to feel a headache coming on. '_Damn it…what should I do? I thought that she hated me, but if what Yahiko said was true…how can I get closer to her?_'

A sudden smile spread across Kenshin's face as a memory from just the other day floated through his minds eye, almost immediately a plan began to form and as Kenshin finally pushed off from the tree, his smile had turned positively feral and his laughter trailed behind him as he started back towards the house.

He was determined to put his plan in motion as soon as possible, '_she won't even know what hit her._'

Meanwhile inside the house, Kaoru started on her second cup of coffee, after what Megumi had told her just a few minutes before and what had happened after, '_I just can't believe this…_'

Flashback-

Kaoru was silently fuming to herself as she passed by Kenshin and heard his intake of breath, he was smelling her again, '_why does he keep doing that? It's very annoying…yet…sweet…_' shaking those thoughts off, Kaoru made her way inside, wondering just what Megumi had to tell her that was so important.

Upon entering Megumi's room, Kaoru was shocked to see that Megumi was sitting close to the fireplace and her body was shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face, worried Kaoru made her way over and knelt next to Megumi to comfort her.

"Megumi, what's wrong…did…did something happen?" At hearing Kaoru's voice, Megumi flinched slightly before she turned to face Kaoru.

Kaoru couldn't stop the gasp that passed her lips as she studied the face before her, Megumi's eyes were swollen from crying and her face was stained with tears, there were clear signs that she had also gone without sleep.

But it was the vulnerable look in her eyes that had Kaoru wrapping her arms about Megumi and holding her close as she gently rocked Megumi back and forth, "it's alright…you can trust me Megumi, I promise this will stay just between you and me..."

For several moments Kaoru was answered by only silence but when Megumi pushed back against Kaoru's chest and looked her in the eyes, Kaoru knew that this was something really big, "why?"

Confused Kaoru shifted slightly as she pulled Megumi to her feet and helped her to the couch nearby before they both sat down, "what do you mean '_why_', why what?"

"Why are you being so kind to me…you once hunted my kind, yet here you are…trying to help me…why?" Megumi's voice was low and broken, but Kaoru understood the meaning behind those words, "it's true…I have hunted your kind, but you are my friend Megumi, I don't care if you're a vampire or not. I regret what I have done…it wasn't my place to kill just because of my past, but that isn't why I'm here now. I want to help you Megumi, please, just trust me…"

Megumi just smiled as she nodded her head and shifted on the couch to look back at the fireplace, she was no longer crying but she hadn't even made a move to clear away her tears, sighing, Kaoru used one of her sleeves and cleaned Megumi's face up as best she could.

"…is." Her brows knitting, Kaoru paused mid wipe as she gave Megumi a confused look, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

Shifting again, Megumi turned to face Kaoru, her eyes hard. "It's his, Sano's…I…I don't know how this is going to work out and I don't know what to do! Please Kaoru, tell me, what should I do?" At this point, Megumi was gripping Kaoru's shirt roughly and Kaoru was completely lost.

"Alright, first, calm down and start from the beginning, because you are making absolutely no sence to me." Smiling sheepishly, Megumi bowed her head slightly before she slowly released Kaoru's shirt and instead gripped her hand, "I understand…and I'm sorry, I'm just so scared right now."

Kaoru just nodded her head, sighing, Megumi placed her free hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"What?! H…how?" Kaoru couldn't believe her ears as her eyes zoomed in on Megumi's belly, looking at it as if she was in the twilight zone or something, a small laugh greeted her and Kaoru let her eyes drift up to meet the amused ones of Megumi. Feeling her face burn with a blush, Kaoru cleared her throat, "I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm about a week along and I have no idea how to approach the father…" something clicked in Kaoru's mind at Megumi's words and her eyes only continued to widen, "you mean, Sano is the father?"

Megumi just nodded her head as she gripped Kaoru's hand in a tight grip, "he is…but I doubt he'd believe me, even if I told him. Kaoru, I…I love him…but, I tried to tell him but he was busy at the time and I suppose that I lost my nerve. Now though, he'll definitely hate me but that isn't what I fear the most, it's my child."

Confused by this Kaoru gave Megumi a questioning look but her gaze was caught by a flash of dark brown a few feet away through the slightly ajar door, Kaoru schooled her expression to remain in confusion when on the inside she was laughing to herself.

"How could you fear your child, you should fear for your child but not fear it," gripping Megumi's shoulder, Kaoru flashed Megumi a gentle smile.

Megumi just shook her head as more tears started to gather in her eyes, "You don't seem to understand Kaoru, think about it. I am a vampire and he is a Lycan, my child will be part of both, have you ever heard of such a union?"

Kaoru could only gape at Megumi's words, she couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it sooner, "I…I am sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. No I haven't ever heard of such at thing ever happening, why…isn't that just something natural that happens if a Vampire and a Lycan fall in love?"

Megumi just smiled as she stroked her hand over her stomach again, she let her eyes close as she let her head tip forewords, "true but if one of either species finds out, they will kill not only myself, but the father and my child. It is rumored that if a child of such a union is born, then the child will be the end of both our kinds. I don't believe this though…but I don't know about Sano, he might wish the death of this child as well. That is what I fear…"

"Oh…I see, but I don't approve. No one should attempt such a thing, the child would be innocent and doesn't deserve to be killed just for what it is. No Megumi, you have nothing to fear…I will protect you and your child. If Sano tries to even lay a single finger on you or your child in an attempt to harm either of you, I will make sure he never sees the light of day again. That's a promise."

Megumi jerked as her eyes fell upon Kaoru, shock and adoration was clearly written within her eyes, "do…do you really mean that Kaoru?"

Kaoru merely chuckled and nodded her head, placing her hands on her knees, Kaoru got up and walked towards the doorway nearby. As soon as she reached it, Kaoru turned and smirked at Megumi before reaching into the doorway and tugging out, none other than Sano himself.

Megumi's face lit with confusion as her mouth dropped open, her eyes passed from Kaoru to Sano and back again with a question in them, "I saw him spying a little earlier and I think it's about time that you two talked this out. If you guys need me, I'll be in my room."

Releasing Sano, Kaoru waved her hand before she turned and started out the door, but a voice calling after her stopped her short, "Thank you Kaoru, for listening to me…I hope you have better luck with Kenshin."

Karou jerked at that and turned wide eyes upon Megumi and Sano, they were both flashing her sheepish smiles, "what do you mean?"

Sano just chuckled, "forget it missy, it's not that important, just run along." Kaoru flashed Sano a glare before she turned and continued on her way, once she reached her room, Kaoru shut the door and grabbed a cup of the coffee that she had brewed earlier.

End Flashback-

Chugging the rest of her second cup, Kaoru shifted from where she was leaning against the wall, walking over to the bed Kaoru sat down. Resting her head in her hands, Kaoru forced herself to think over the last couple of months that she had been living here.

Things had been easier to adapt to than Kaoru had thought they would be, at first she had felt uncomfortable and wary of being with those she considered enemies, but as time passed she grew to know them and Kaoru knew that she should be grateful to Kenshin for showing her a life like this one.

A life filled with friends and love, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks, Kaoru shook her head at where her thoughts were leading her. "I can't love Kenshin…he's a Lycan and I'm a human, besides, he'd never want someone like me anyway. I've killed many of his kind and even if it is only now that I have stopped, I will be forever stained with their innocent blood on my hands…"

Feeling tears start to fill her eyes, Kaoru buried her face in her hands, '_I haven't cried sence that day, all those years ago. Why am I crying now of all times? Do…do I really love Kenshin?_'

Hearing a soft knocking at her door, Kaoru quickly whipped at her eyes before adjusting her clothes, "come in." As the door opened and closed, Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the person standing before her, "what do you want Kenshin?"

* * *

A/N- And the end has come...the next chapter should be out next month, I'll do my best to update soon. Again, sorry for the wait...till next time... 

Ja Ne!


	7. A Surprise Of A Lifetime

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapt!

I'm really pissed at myself for not updating sooner, but hell...could you if you lost your internet and had to move not once, but twice in two weeks?! It sucked and I really, really hated it!

But anyway, I never thought that this story would be as long as it is but hey, it's a good story right? So no complaining here.

Disclaimer- Rk is not mine, I really wish it was, but all I own are plushies, the manga, anime, etc.

Anywhoo, the story is about just over half done, so please stick with me a little longer.

'_Thoughts_'

Onto the flick!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Surprise of a Lifetime

Merely smiling gently in understanding, Kenshin made his way over to where Kaoru was sitting and placed a strong hand upon her shoulder.

"I just want to talk, if that's alright with you?" Hesitantly Kaoru nodded her head in approval and Kenshin took that moment to sit next to her, their legs touching.

"Megumi has told you hasn't she?" Jerking at Kenshin's words, Kaoru whirled to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"You knew? All this time you knew and you didn't even think to help her? How heartless can you be?" Kaoru's voice was low and filled with anger. Kenshin could only shake his head as he rested his head in his hands.

"You don't seem to understand Kaoru. I am the alpha of this pack, of course I would be the first to know. After all, Megumi told me the moment she found out."

Seeing that Kaoru was about to open her mouth to probably spout yet another one of her comments, Kenshin clamped his hand over her mouth, stopping her before she could even start.

"She is the one who asked me not to do anything Kaoru, she wanted time to think, time to decide on her best course of action. I knew that she would want to speak with you next and as I expected, things have turned out rather well."

Kenshin's pleased tone of voice was enough to have Kaoru wanting to bite his hand, but his next words are what made her think twice about it. "So for your help in this matter, I am going to reward you."

Slipping his hand from Kaoru's mouth once he was sure she wouldn't start spouting off again, Kenshin stood and pulled out a cellular flip phone. Kaoru's brows knit in confusion as she watched him dial a number and place the now ringing phone next to his ear. '_What in the blazes is he going to do with that?_'

It took but a few seconds before the ringing stopped and the phone was picked up, "hello? Yes, is this Misao Machimaki?" Kaoru's eyes widened as she shot to her feet, her hands clenching together across her chest.

Kenshin's eyes practically sparkled at Kaoru's response and he had to keep himself from laughing. "Very well then, I have a Kaoru Kamiya here that wishes to converse with you. Shall I put her on for you?" The smile on Kenshin's lips had turned absolutely smug as Kaoru's face brightened, he could hear her heart beginning to race and knew that she was more than excited.

"Here she is then..." trailing off, Kenshin held the still connected phone out to Kaoru and was surprised with how fast she had snatched it from his grip. Plastering the cell to her ear, Kaoru trembled slightly with excitement as she turned from Kenshin. "Misao?"

"Kaoru?! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you and yet I haven't found hide nor hair of you! Tell me what is going on and tell me right now!" Relief was evident in the other's voice and Kaoru couldn't help but share in that, it felt so good to hear her friend's voice again.

Even if she could be a little annoying sometimes.

'_She'll never change..._' "I'm alright Misao, there's no need to get so worried...I've been...fine."

"Fine?! What do you mean fine? Don't you understand anything Kaoru? I've been worried sick about you and now you tell me your fine? I know you better Kaoru, now start talking!" Misao was clearly in no mood to be lied too and was even starting to sound rather frantic, which frankly, was normal for her.

Pressing her finger's to her temple, Kaoru rubbed lightly. She could feel a headache coming on and knew that it would only get worse if she didn't give Misao at least a little info on the current situation. "Okay, okay. I'll talk. You know that mission I was on when I called you?"

A chuckle echoed through the phone and Kaoru couldn't stop a small smile from crossing her lips at Misao's amusement. "Yeah, the one with that hottie lycan...I still don't get why you told me that you weren't going through with it..."

"Well...I met that lycan and umm..." Pausing, Kaoru spared a quick glance at Kenshin, who was contenting himself with watching her. The smug look on his face didn't help matters much and Kaoru could feel a blush burn her cheeks.

"Out with it!" Misao's voice was panicked but Kaoru could tell that she was angry as well.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru steeled herself for what was to come, "I am now living with him..."

"WHAT??!!!"

Pulling the phone away from her ear at that loud screech, Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the amused look Kenshin was currently sending her, apparently he thought this was funny. '_Not if I can help it..._'

"In fact, he wants to speak with you..." Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise as a smug smile crossed Kaoru's lips. Not giving him or Misao a chance to say no, Kaoru handed the phone to the stunned red-head and sat down next to him upon her bed.

Clearing his throat as he sent Kaoru a dark glare, Kenshin prepared himself for the yelling that was likely to come, "hello?"

"You! How dare you do this? What have you done to Kaoru and why the hell is she living with you, you, you sick pervert!" Wincing, Kenshin pushed down his desire to chuck the phone across the room as he calmly voiced his reply, well...as calmly as he could...considering.

"I have done nothing to her, she is staying with me and my pack so do not worry yourself over her safety. I assure you, she is perfectly safe here." Kenshin had expected another blasting through the phone but to his great surprise, Misao's voice was soft when she spoke next. It was what she said that had Kenshin's attention.

"Well then, Mr. Himura. I want you to tell me right where you are because if you're taking Kaoru into your home, then I'm coming too. And before you even dare to say no to me, you had best think hard, because if you don't I'll make sure you regret it until the end of your days. You hear me?"

His eyes wide, Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru and found that she was looking right back at him, "what?" Shaking his head, Kenshin turned from her and shifted slightly, "alright. I will let you but only for her sake. Make sure you are at the local park tomorrow at seven am, I will send someone to come and get you, so be ready."

And with that, Kenshin hung up before Misao even had a chance to protest. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he got to his feet, brushing his pant legs off before turning to face Kaoru once again.

The look on her face was priceless. Kenshin was finding himself hard-pressed to prevent himself from cracking up. Her mouth was agape in muted surprise, with her shocked filled eyes locked to his.

Clearing his throat, Kenshin walked back over and retook his seat at Kaoru's side. "Miss. Machimaki is going to be arriving tomorrow, I am going to send Aoshi to get her...she seems to be a very weird young girl..."

Snorting, Kaoru shook her head as she fell back onto her bed, "you have no idea. Just make sure to let Aoshi know what he's getting into, we don't want someone getting hurt do we?" Raising an eyebrow, Kenshin flashed Kaoru an amused look, "Aoshi would never harm a human unless they tried to harm him first."

Chuckling, Kaoru latched a hold of Kenshin's arm and tugged, hard. Kenshin let out an '_eep_' in surprise as he was suddenly yanked down onto the bed, landing face first into the blankets. It took but a moment before what had happened struck him and Kenshin couldn't stop a smirk from crossing his lips as he pushed himself onto his elbows, glaring playfully at Kaoru's own smirking face.

"I didn't mean Aoshi..." Kaoru shifted to where she was lying upon her side, her face and body inches from Kenshin's own. "Misao is one tough nut and the ice-cube won't stand a chance against her if she tries anything. So I just thought you deserved an early warning..."

She trailed off as she noticed just how close she now was to Kenshin, their bodies were almost touching and she could even feel the heat coming from his body. Shivering, she dropped her eyes, unable to keep them locked to Kenshin's.

Seeing this, Kenshin smiled softly as he cupped her chin, tilting her head to where their eyes met again. "Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to pass it onto Aoshi." Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded her head, all the while silently cursing herself.

'_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so embarrassed? I mean...it's only Kenshin...right? I can't really care that much about him...can I?_'

Flustered at where her own thoughts were taking her, Kaoru shook her head and jerked away from Kenshin's touch, her eyes hard and unfeeling. "Just what do you want from me Kenshin?"

Sighing, Kenshin rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, '_stay calm...just tell her the truth and hope for the best._' "I...I uh...like you Kaoru. Really I do, but I umm..." taking a deep breath, Kenshin turned towards Kaoru once again and let his expression harden.

"Would you go out with me?" Seeing the shock fill Kaoru's face, Kenshin pressed foreword quickly, "I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to and I will, Mrph!" Placing her hand over Kenshin's lips, Kaoru shook her head as a smile broke out across her lips.

"Just shut up Kenshin, you've already said enough." Confused Kenshin waited and was shocked out of his wits when Kaoru slipped her free arm about his back, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'll do it...but there are going to be a few conditions..."

But Kenshin wasn't listening at that point, for he had already heard what he had been waiting for. Wrapping both his arms about Kaoru's form, he held her close and couldn't help but purr in contentment as he took in her scent.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru decided to discuss the details later. After all, what could a few hours hurt?

* * *

A/N- Heh, yes! Finally their relationship evolves! Anyway, I am working on getting a schedual for posting all these stories, so sometime in the next two month's I should have an update...no guarentee's though.

Till then...

Ja Ne!


	8. Shinri

Ripples In Time

* * *

A/N- Kon'ichi wa Yujin's, it's nice to know you're all still with me in this. Also, I am very sorry with how long this took to write, I am truly trying to update each of my stories.

Disclaimer- Rurouni Kenshin is someone else's brainchild, I only own some anime, manga, plushies, music, pics, keychains, etc. So no suing peeps!

Anywhoo, I received a rather enlightening review from one **alwyzme** and I'd like to take this moment to thank you for your review. The questions you asked have helped greatly and I hope I can answer each and every one. So on that note, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Domo Arigato, and if you have anymore suggestions or comments, I am more than willing to listen.

Also, I thought I'd inform everyone that as of right now, my e-mail account is out of commission until I can get it under control. So until it is, I won't be able to read any pm's...Gomen...

Whelp, I believe that's it for now. Onto the flick!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 8: Shinri

* * *

She had been up since the early morning hours after herself and Kenshin had gone their separate ways. Him to the living room couch and her to his bedroom.

Unable or unwilling to sleep, she wasn't sure, all she knew is that she'd hadn't been able to so much as dose let alone sleep.

Besides, she had too much to think about anyway.

Shifting, Kaoru directed her gaze from the wall to the ceiling as she tried to think things over once again. But instead her mind filled with the images of her mother and father being killed, something that she hadn't thought about in a very long time. In fact, she thought that she had gotten over it.

'_I guess not..._' Groaning in mental anguish, Kaoru fisted her hands in her hair and tugged, hard. The shock of pain calmed her a little.

"Damn it, why can't I just put it behind me? They're dead and there's nothing that I can do about it...so why..." Kaoru's eyes widened slightly as a thought struck her.

"Oh, that must be it...but Kenshin isn't like any of the other's, at least, I don't think so?" Boy did that sound convincing, '_who am I kidding? I don't trust him...at least not completely. Master...I could really use your help right about now...if only you were still..._' Shaking her head, Kaoru pushed herself up into a sitting position, unable to lie down any longer.

She needed to do something before she went crazy.

Opening the bedroom door, Kaoru moved out into the hallway, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she made her way to the front door. She had decided to go for a walk, hopefully it would not only give her the time to think, but also make her tired enough to be able to sleep.

But she wasn't alone.

Kenshin too had found that sleep would be eluding him for the night, something that didn't make him very happy. It was everything, it was nothing, heck, he wasn't sure what it was, but he had to figure this all out and fast.

After all, he had yet to open up completely to Kaoru and that was something that he really needed to do before she would trust him. Yes, no matter how long she had been with them or what promises she had made, Kenshin could see it in her eyes.

She still did not trust him or anyone else for that matter, but he couldn't blame her. Everyone has their own demons, himself included and they both just needed to get them out into the open, or a relationship between them would be impossible.

Shifting once again from his position at the foyer window, Kenshin once again found his eyes drifting back over to the small and ornate jewelry box that sat upon one of the end tables. It had been his wedding gift to '_her,_' but he had never been able to find it within himself to get rid of it, after all, it might have been from his past, but it was a reminder for him.

A reminder that one must have complete trust and devotion before one can move forwards in life, which is how he found himself in his current position. He had to tell Kaoru everything and he had to tell her soon, or he would loose her just as he had lost...

Shaking his head, Kenshin caught a flash of something outside and turned his head, his eyes narrowing in concentration. They widened slightly when he saw that it was Kaoru who he had seen, apparently she had been unable to sleep either and was going for an early morning walk to sort out her thoughts.

Heck, it couldn't have been any later than four in the morning, at the very least. Not to mention the fact that he had no clue how she had gotten out there without him noticing.

Having come to a decision, Kenshin got to his feet and went about dressing in something other than boxer shorts. Not that he thought Kaoru would mind, but he didn't want to freeze his tail off out there. Once he was dressed, Kenshin made his way outside as well and easily picked up on Kaoru's scent, it didn't take him long to catch up with her.

He followed her for several silent moments, deciding on whether or not he should approach her or just leave her to her own devices. But it seemed that choice was taken from him.

Kaoru had stopped and was currently staring up at the sky, she could feel him, heck she had felt his presence ever since he had started following her. She needed to talk to him anyway and sooner would be better.

"Kenshin...do you remember your parents?"

'_That came out of nowhere..._' Blinking in surprise that she had known he was there, Kenshin tilted his head, not really sure just where Kaoru was going with this but decided to humor her anyway. "No, actually I do not. My mother died giving birth to me and my father, well, I have no idea just who he is..."

Trailing off, Kenshin gave Kaoru a questioning look, "why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru turned to face Kenshin, her eyes hard. "My mother and father were killed by Lycan's, literally ripped to pieces before my very eyes. I was very young..."

She trailed off, letting those few words hang in the air for a few moments even as she started walking once again, knowing Kenshin was bound to follow her.

"If I had only known then what I do now, then I would have never let it happen. But I didn't and because of that, I was driven into a fearful rage-like state which drove me to kill the Lycan's. I took down two with a small short katana that one of them carried, and then he came."

Stopping at the edge of the small brook that ran the length of the land, Kaoru knelt down and ran her fingers over the top of the ripping water. She didn't even flinch when a clawed hand was set gently upon her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Frankly he wasn't sure just how to reply to something like that, but he was going to try, "Kaoru, are you sure you want to tell me this, you hardly know me after all." '_This is it, depending on her response, I'll make my choice on where to begin from there._'

Closing her eyes, Kaoru took a deep breath. She had to do this, as much as she felt like running away or just acting as she always did, it was the only way she could continue to live as she was and not feel so...alone.

"Yes, I do hardly know you. Something that I'd like to remedy as soon as possible. But until then, I am content with just telling you my story instead. After all, this is the only way we could ever hope to understand each other."

Lifting her hand, Kaoru placed it over the top of Kenshin's and gave it a gentle squeeze as she decided to start off with a simple question.

"Tell me, Kenshin...just why is Megumi here, she is a vampire after all and are the enemies of the Lycan's."

Unable to deny the shiver that Kaoru's touch had sent up his spine, Kenshin knelt behind her, resting his chin upon her opposite shoulder. It felt so nice to be able to touch someone, "when she was young, just barely a fledgling, her coven was destroyed by a roaming pack of hunters. She was the only survivor."

Kaoru sank back into Kenshin's form as she listened to his soothing voice, his warmth seeping through his clothes to touch her own, '_he's so warm, it's comforting..._'

"My master and I had been traveling through that prefecture when we happened upon her small bloodied form. I don't know what she was thinking when she first saw us, but she latched herself onto my arm and wouldn't let go for anything." Kenshin couldn't help but shake his head as he recalled that small child, covered head to toe in the blood of her kin.

In a way, Kaoru could understand why Megumi would be so desperate as to grab onto a complete stranger, it was what she had done too...in a way. "And so, because of that and my master's order's, I took her with us and she has remained with us ever since then. Frankly, I consider her more as a younger sister than a friend now."

Chuckling lightly as he finished, Kenshin moved his free hand to lift a lock of Kaoru's hair. He took a deep whiff of it and had to suppress a low growl, she smelled just as she had the day they had first met, '_like Sakura blossoms and apples_.'

"Well...I guess that explains why she went to you first about her pregnancy...but I wonder if she'll be safe or not. Because if the covens ever found out, let alone any of the Lycan packs...wouldn't they kill her, Sano, and the child?"

That was something else that had been haunting her lately, yes bringing another life into the world was a great thing...but would it come back to bite them all on the ass? After all, she was a hunter and her living with them...well that in and of itself were grounds to be killed.

'_Even he probably would think the same..._' Shivering at that, Kaoru just wanted to curl up against Kenshin and let all her worries fly...but could she really trust him that much?

To Kenshin, Kaoru seemed to change as she asked her question. Her normally hard and strong exterior had started to crumble, right before his very eyes.

More than floored by this, Kenshin took a deep breath and hoped that what he was about to say next wouldn't snap that shutter's shut on this little peak into what was underneath all that crap that she had surrounded herself with.

"That's right...if they knew, we all would be dead. By law, all the packs and covens must keep to themselves and never crossbreed, it's just how things have always been. But I don't care, if there is love between two people then, who cares. Which is why I would never allow anyone harm a single member of my family...you included Kaoru."

She could feel her body freeze as Kenshin's final words repeated over and over within her mind, '_you included Kaoru._'

In every step of her life since her parents' death and her induction into a world of killing, Kaoru had only ever heard those words once, from her former master and teacher...Shinjou Hiratsu.

Feeling Kaoru's body stiffen, Kenshin pulled back a little and moved around so that he could look her in the eyes. That was when he saw something that he would never forget, not for the rest of his life.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears but she had such a content and relieved smile on her lips that it made Kenshin's heart nearly come to a stuttering halt, "Kaoru?"

Snapping out of her little daze, Kaoru felt the moisture around her eyes and immediately turned away from Kenshin, or at least tried too. Kenshin's grip tightened as he held her firmly in place, "don't shut me out Kaoru, I'm here for you...please don't."

The plea was clear in his voice and Kaoru couldn't help but obey, reaching out she wrapped both her arms about Kenshin's waist as she sank forwards and into his chest, "let's just sit like this for a little while..."

Licking his lips nervously, Kenshin shifted a little bit more so that he was sitting upon the ground as he wrapped his own arms about Kaoru's back, just holding her close as she had asked.

For minutes they remained that way, silence filling the air about them as the wind began to blow gently, lifting Kenshin's bangs and making the rest of his hair flutter in the wind.

It was then that Kenshin hear Kaoru's soft breathing and couldn't stop a soft smile from crossing his lips, she was asleep.

Feeling some measure of peace knowing that Kaoru was no comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms, Kenshin knew that they had to get back inside before she caught a cold. She was only human after all.

So moving as gently as he could Kenshin lifted Kaoru's body and moving silently as not to jar or awaken her, he slowly, but surely made his way back into the house.

He was greeted by something he'd never thought he'd see.

* * *

A/N- Ahh...done, finito, the end of chapt 8!

Booyah!

Whelp peeps, I know this has a cliffy that will probably drive you all crazy, but not much I can do...I just had to end it there...believe me...it works

Anyway, here's the Jap terms in here...

Kon'ichi wa Yujin's- Hello friends

Domo Arigato- Thank you very much

Gomen- Sorry

Shinri- Truth

Katana- A short sword, sort of like a Wakizashi

Sakura- Cherry Blossoms

And that's them...not many, but what can yah do?

So, as I've said in the other recent chapts, I'm trying to update each of my stories at least once...it's taking me practically forever to do it, but I really need to get moving again...

I wonder though...how far this is all going to get me because frankly, right now all I want to do is curl up in a hole...yep, I'm depressed...big surprise there...

But ignore me...the next chapt should be done soon, I hope. I've been reading the manga series of Rk and I am awed by Watsuki-san's genius...he truly is a man among his element.

He has my greatest respect for making a series that is epic in its proportions and my whole-hearted gratitude as well...

Well, that's it for this chapt, see ya'll next time...

Ja...


	9. Arrivals

Ripples In Time

A/N- Yo! I'm back, sorry about the wait...took me a while, what with my computer dead and nothing I can use anymore...

Disclaimer- RK isn't mine, never was and never will be...I am merely using the characters for my own ideas!

Anywhoo, I'm trying to get enough money to buy myself another computer, but frankly...it's not turning out so well...

'_Thoughts_'

Whelp, onto the chapt...enjoy!

Chapter 9: Arrivals

There they were, all of them. Waiting, watching...

Before him stood all the members of his pack, it was as if they had known that he and Kaoru had left. Frankly, the looks they had were giving him the hebee-gebee's.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring Sano winking at him, Kenshin asked in a soft tone, "What are you all doing abed at this hour?"

"Isn't that obvious? Our leader leaves the house in the middle of the night and you expect us to just sit there and watch?" Megumi's tone was clearly condescending, but Kenshin could only smile. It was clear that the woman was feeling a lot better.

And if the look Sano was currently giving her anything to go by, she would be remaining that way for quite some time.

"Soon it will be time for Aoshi to set out, I suggest we all go to bed, now." Kenshin kept his tone clipped, warranting no complaints or excuses. Kaoru shifted in his arms as she nuzzled in closer to his chest, sighing, Kenshin ran a hand gently through her bangs.

"I see that the little missy is completely at home, I wonder...just what did you do to make her so tired Kenshin?" Sano's true thoughts on what happened were as plain as day and Kenshin could only shake his head as he walked over.

He stopped for a moment and watched as Megumi gave Kaoru a quick once over. It was clear that the vampire was worried about her and Kenshin couldn't help but smile at that.

Bit by bit, piece by piece. They were slowly making a true family together and Kenshin wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Is she going to be staying with you tonight?" Tsubame's voice was low as she spoke and if he'd been anything other than what he was, then he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

Looking down at her, Kenshin just smiled, "yes she is...we have an...arrangement. At least until she makes up her mind."

Smiling right back at him, Tsubame patted his arm, "don't worry, she'll say yes, she likes you."

Feeling his face darken a bit at Tsubame's words, Kenshin looked down on the bundle in his arms. He couldn't stop himself as he bent his head and nosed the top of her head, only to freeze when applause sounded behind him.

"It seems you haven't been completely slacking off while I've been gone, have you my boy?"

Whirling, Kenshin gaped in surprise and shock as his eyes fell upon the form of his greatest and oldest friend. His former master, Soujiro Hiko. "Hiko...what are you doing here? Why didn't you let me know you were going to visit, I would have made...arrangements..." '_Darn, I hope Megumi hid our alcohol well._'

Hiko just gave Kenshin a look, which clearly stated that he knew exactly what Kenshin was thinking and was offended by it. "Don't give me that, besides, you probably would have told me not to come. Now...what do we have here?"

As he spoke, Hiko had approached, coming to a stop before Kenshin even as he bent to take a better look at Kaoru's slumbering form. Kenshin had tensed at that, even going so far as to take a step back, the side of his mouth starting to curl back in warning.

Only to be stopped by a slap up-side his head, "shut up idiot. I'm not going to hurt the girl, I'm just looking." Stepping back, Hiko narrowed his eyes at Kenshin, "you do know who she is don't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Kenshin tightened his grip about the woman he held, "if you're referring to her being a hired killer, then yes, I know all about it." Hiko just shook his head at Kenshin's reply.

"No Kenshin, I'm referring to the fact that her mother was once under my protection. I thought you would remember, because you've met her yourself and her daughter looks just like her. Of course you were very young at the time, so you may not."

Still shaking his head, Hiko strode past Kenshin and into the house. Megumi followed close behind, to keep an eye on him and Sano was right on her tail. Leaving Kenshin with Tsubame, Aoshi, and Yahiko.

But Kenshin was still rather stunned as he gazed down at Kaoru's face. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before; of course he'd remembered her mother. The woman had been so kind, so gentle.

Sighing, Kenshin shifted Kaoru a little before returning inside the house. He couldn't just stand there and let her catch a cold or something. The least he could do was get her to someplace warm and soft, and then he could freak out.

And it was with that thought that Kenshin made his way past everyone and to his bedroom. It had been a long, long night after all. He was just so tired, too tired. '_But I still have a long ways to go; she has shared herself with me, now I must return the favor._'

Walking over to his bed, he laid her down upon the bed, or at least, he tried to. Kaoru's grip about him was strong, she wouldn't release him. Chuckling a bit at that, Kenshin did the only other thing he could do.

Getting into the bed as well he allowed Kaoru to curl against him more and he couldn't help but enjoy it, '_it feels so good to have another person lying against me like this._'

Closing his eyes he pulled her closer, just for now, he would relax. Just for now, he would take what he wanted. And he wanted to be with Kaoru.

As soon as Kenshin had disappeared into the house, Aoshi looked down at his watch. It was now 5:40am.

Looking to Yahiko and Tsubame, he saw that the girl was about to tip over in exhaustion. After all, they had all remained awake this whole while. But things had finally settled down, at least, enough that they could all finally have a good rest.

"Yahiko, take Tsubame inside. I want both of you to get some sleep." Turning Aoshi started walking towards the gates; it would take him a good hour to get into town if he left now. So he knew it would be best if he started on his way now.

"Hey wait! Why can't I go too?" Narrowing his eyes at Yahiko's pleading voice, Aoshi turned his head to glare at the boy. "You are barely staying awake as is Yahiko. Now get in the house."

Having said his piece, Aoshi took off at a run. Behind him he heard a grumbled, "stupid ice-block!" Rolling his eyes, Aoshi continued on his way, remembering the description that Kenshin had given him. '_Hopefully she'll not be in a talking mood._'

"How long are they going to make me wait here? Darn it, when I get my hands on that blasted red-headed jerk, he's gonna regret ever messing with my friend!"

A growling Misao stomped back and forth, kicking at the rocks about her feet. She'd been waiting for what seemed like forever, although, it had only been more like two minutes. And she was early, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Himura had promised someone would be here to meet her and no one had shown up yet.

Sighing, after her third pass, Misao plopped down onto a nearby bench. Leaning back against it, she looked up to the sky, wondering just what had happened to Kaoru to make her change her mind so much.

The sound of a throat clearing made her jump to her feet, her hands at the ready. "Miss. Machimaki, I presume?"

When her eyes landed on the source of that voice, Misao felt her world tilt. There before her stood the coolest looking guy she'd ever seen, his strong chin and lean but muscular body took her breath away. But in the end, it was his eyes, those twin spheres of blue ice that truly mesmerized her.

'_Good Kami, I think I'm in love!_' Feeling a blush burn her cheeks, Misao straightened herself and found that it didn't do much good. This guy was nearly twice her height alone and if that wasn't intimidating enough, then the fact that he was sporting a sleek black tail was.

This guy was a Lycan. '_Figures, I finally meet the man of my dreams only to find out he's a monster. The Kami's must really have it in for me._' Sighing to herself, Misao mustered the best smile she could, considering.

"Yes, I am Misao Machimaki. And you are?" The man bowed low and deep, before deftly reaching down to pick up the little overnight case Misao had packed. "Aoshi Shinomori, Himura-san is awaiting your arrival. So if you would follow me, we shall be on our way."

Not even waiting for a response, the man, Aoshi turned and started walking off. Narrowing her eyes a little in annoyance, Misao hurried after him. If this was how things were going to be, then she'd be damned if she'd let Kaoru spend one more second with these freaks.

A/N- Well, that's a good a place as any to end this chapt.

If anything, if I kept on going we'd have half a chapt of nothing but Misao rants. But I suppose that would be fun in its own way, right?

Anywhoo, I'm happy I got this much written; I've really been worried about myself and my stories. I don't know why, but I can hardly write anymore and it really doesn't make me very happy.

Here are the Jap words for this chapt.

Kami- God

And if you can believe it, that's it for this chapt. Weird huh?

Whelp, until next time everybody!

Ja Ne! =^..^=


	10. A Morning Surprise

Ripples In Time

A/N- Welcome, I'm glad you've returned to read another of my chapters and I thank you greatly for that.

Well, it's time to bring our favorite troublemaker into the story; I hope you enjoy her arrival.

Disclaimer- Rurouni Kenshin is the work of an awesome Mangaka and this work is merely a fans poor attempt at matching Watsuki-sensei's work.

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy the mayhem about to ensue...

Chapter 10:

A Morning Surprise

She felt so warm.

It felt so nice that Kaoru just wanted to keep on lying right where she was, forever. But something, something rather annoying kept nudging her in the shoulder. Something that shouldn't be there, something she was going to put in its place.

Growling low, she lifted her hand and swatted at whatever that thing was. Only to be rewarded by a loud shout of a male voice.

Knitting her brows, Kaoru wondered at that voice when finally, everything clicked back into place. '_Shimatta!_'

Moving slowly and calmly, Kaoru shifted into a sitting position her eyes opening and slowly adjusting to the light around her. She was in Kenshin's room, she could tell as much, but that voice.

Steeling herself, she turned her head, only to blink in surprise. There, lying unconscious on the floor not two feet away, was a man she'd never seen before in her life. Narrowing her eyes, she reached beneath her pillow to pull out a knife.

She might not know who this person was, but whoever he was, he was going to get a lesson in entering a girl's room without her permission.

Before she could move to do anything though, she felt something tighten about her waist. Moving fast, she spun, pinning the offender to the bed as her knife rested against their throat.

And once again, Kaoru was downright surprised. Pinned beneath her, was Kenshin, his amethyst/amber eyes swirling with amusement. "Now Kaoru, you only had to ask if you wanted to throw me down."

Growling at that, Kaoru moved to swat him, when Kenshin rolled them over. He pinned her hand to the bed, even as he bent his head, to where their noses touched.

"Get off of me Kenshin, now." Kaoru grit her teeth, fighting off the blush and butterflies that were slowly sneaking up on her. She knew what she was feeling for this Lycan, but now was not the time to explore that. She had questions and she wanted the answers.

As if reading her mind, Kenshin let out a grumbling sigh before he released her. Both of them sat up and that was when Kenshin saw that Kaoru was still holding the knife. "What is that for?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru pointed to the man. She expected many responses from Kenshin but the one she got surprised her.

It started as a low snarl but it soon rose in pitch and volume, his tail bristled next to her leg and Kaoru blinked in shock when he slid his arm about her waist.

Kaoru physically shivered when Kenshin crushed her against his side, all the while glaring at the man on the floor. "Hiko, get up. You're not fooling me with that act of yours."

The man shifted, moving to his feet as he dusted off his legs, "You haven't changed at all boy. Your still too serious, hello Miss. Kamiya." He was smiling at her and Kaoru saw the fangs, '_It seems we've got ourselves another vampire here._'

"Stow it Hiko! Get out of my bedroom, now!" Kenshin's whole body was trembling in barely restrained anger and Kaoru gaped in surprised shock. She knew what he was doing and at first she didn't understand, but then she remembered the previous night.

The vampire Hiko just chuckled, his laughter filling the room. "Fine, fine. But I expect a proper introduction soon boy!" Hiko then waved a bit before turning and leaving the room.

But even after he had left, Kenshin was still snarling. His eyes were tinged reddish gold as he glared at the closed door. Kaoru had tried to move but he wouldn't let go of her, which left her only one other option.

Lifting her hand, Kaoru gently touched Kenshin's cheek, "Kenshin, calm down, please?" His response was swift, immediate and completely caught her by surprise.

She found herself pinned to the bed, Kenshin trained above her, his fangs bared as he gazed down at her hungrily. Kaoru still had her grip about her knife but she didn't want to use it, not after the talk they had the night before.

'_Think Kaoru, if words won't get through to him, then what will? He's a wolf right? Ah!_' Kaoru would have patted herself on the back if not for her current predicament.

Lowering her voice and tilting her neck to the side, showing submission, Kaoru spoke softly. "Kenshin...kiss me." She then wined low in her throat and if Kenshin had ears on his head, Kaoru would swear they'd be flicking in her direction now.

The red in Kenshin's eyes had already begun to fade, even as his face shifted a bit, it's feature's softening as he bent his head. Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin's nose brushed hers; it seemed her scheme was working.

She was about to wrench her way free when his lips descended upon hers, stilling her movements as well as his. The kiss was soft at first, but it soon deepened as did Kenshin's purrs.

Unconsciously, Kaoru's arms moved to wrap about Kenshin's neck and she pressed back against Kenshin's lips hard. This was what she'd been feeling between them so much lately, this was what she had wanted, what she had secretly dreamt about.

The sudden sound of knocking at the door made Kaoru freeze, Kenshin's growls returned as he broke the kiss, turning to glare at the door once again. Kaoru felt her face heat in shock, '_oh Kami, what have I done?!_'

The knocking came again and Kenshin fairly barked out, "who the hell is it?!" Kaoru remained still beneath him, still rather stunned by what she'd just done. '_I submitted to him, I...I agreed to be his, now what am I going to do?_'

"Himura, I have brought the female. She is currently trying to kill Yahiko." It was Aoshi and he didn't sound happy. Kenshin froze at those words though, his eyebrow rising in shock. Kaoru on the other hand snapped out of her daze and nearly threw Kenshin off of her. "Misao's here?!"

Watching as Kaoru darted to the door, wrenched it open and took off down the hall, Kenshin couldn't help but burry his head in his pillow. He cursed every Kami he could think of and even a few he just came up with, '_I had her. I had her right where I wanted her! Damn my luck._'

After a bit though, Kenshin drug himself out of the bed. After straightening himself out a little, he hurried after Kaoru. Hearing voices, he followed them until he reached the main sitting room.

Upon entering though, he froze where he stood, his eyes widening in muted surprise at what he saw. Across the room, Kaoru was laughing happily while watching a smaller female pinning a squirming Yahiko to the floor. '_That must be Misao._'

"Now who were you calling ugly? Huh shrimp?!" Yahiko thrashed hard trying to escape, but Misao just smiled evilly, "Remember bud, Kaoru's like my sister, you diss her then you pay. Get me?"

"Alright already! I get it! So get off me, your heavy!" Yahiko squirmed as he tried to get her off, but Misao didn't budge. Instead she smacked him upside the head, "who're you calling heavy you brat?!"

Shaking his head in utter bemusement, Kenshin approached and stopped slightly behind Kaoru. Bending his head, he nuzzled her neck briefly before he moved over to stand before the two on the floor.

Behind him, he could hear Kaoru's increased heart rate, along with the sudden blast of her embarrassment and it almost brought a smile to his lips. Clearing his throat, he waited until they both stopped struggling with each other to look up at him.

"I see you've already met Yahiko Miss. Machimaki. I take it your trip here was an easy one?" Kenshin kept his tone friendly; after all, this woman was important to Kaoru. So he needed to make her like him.

Misao looked up at him at his words and narrowed her eyes at him, "I take it your Kenshin Himura?" Kenshin nodded his head only to still when in the next moment Misao was holding a silver dagger at his throat. His only thought was '_how did she get that past Aoshi?_'

Looking deep into Kenshin's eyes, Misao spoke with a clear threat in her voice. "If I find out that you have harmed a single hair on Kaoru's head, Mr. Himura, I swear that you will never see another day. Am I understood?"

Kenshin opened his mouth the respond when the dagger and Misao were forced back by a well placed kick. And to Kenshin's great surprise, it wasn't Aoshi who stepped before him, but Kaoru and it brought deep warmth to his heart.

Crossing her arms, Kaoru glared down at her friend, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. Misao shook herself even as she got to her feet, giving Kaoru a confused look. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru took a deep breath before she began, "Misao, would you mind explaining to me what just happened? I believe that you promised to be civil when you came here, so please tell me, just what you were doing?"

Shifting nervously, Misao tried to hide the dagger behind her back as she gave Kaoru a sheepish look. "I was just worried about you Kaoru...I mean; you were kidnapped by that guy."

Shaking her head, Kaoru pointed to Kenshin, "he didn't kidnap me Misao. Now I want you to apologize to him right now, do you understand me?" Misao snorted and crossed her arms at that, having regained her backbone somewhat.

"Fine, I'm sorry Mr. Himura. You happy now Kao?" Misao gave Kaoru an annoyed look and Kaoru couldn't help but smile a little, "I swear Misao, you are such a jerk." Even as she said this, Kaoru crossed the distance between them and embraced Misao tightly.

Kenshin just blinked in complete and utter confusion because he hadn't understood one thing that had just happened here. From the matching looks on Yahiko's face and Aoshi's, he wasn't alone in his bafflement.

Kenshin just knew things were going to be rather interesting from now on.

A/N- Well, I am ending it here so that I don't drag this chapter out far too long...hope you enjoyed it.

And I hope you will all join me in the next chapter which is underway as we speak.

Thank you all again for supporting my work.

Ja! =^..^=


End file.
